Beautiful Dirt
by Devilyuko
Summary: les pires souvenirs sont souvent les meilleurs...
1. Prologue

Beautiful Dirt

Par Hanna Yukisai

Rating : R  
Base : Dir en grey  
Disclaimers : Une brise légère s'engouffra dans ma chambre (par cette chaleur insupportable) me donnant la force d'écrire le prologue.  
Paring : aucun… c'est un prologue…  
Spoiler : Ce prologue est écrit alors que le chapitre un et deux sont déjà écrit.  
Déclaration de l'auteur : Aurai je retrouvé le goût d'écrire ?

PROLOGUE

Quel est votre souvenir le plus marquant ?

Le souvenir cuisant qui, malgré toutes les années, s'est incrusté en vous…

Celui qui vous auriez parfois envie d'oublier… et qui remonte lorsque vous en attendez le moins…

Ce souvenir qui vous a parfois brisé, déchiré, déchiqueté même…

Fermez les yeux, laissez votre tête se vider et votre corps s'envahir des sensations que vous avez toujours refoulées. Que sentez vous ?

Que vous soyez allongé dans l'herbe ou autre, un jour où l'autre… les belles saletés qui font votre passé… ou votre présent… reviennent en vous, telle des couteaux aiguisés, qui, prêt à vous faire perdre la raison d'un plaisir tellement fort que vous croyez en mourir à chaque coups.

Malgré cela… avancerez vous ?

Je l'espère… si vous voulez vous en sortir… maintenant… libérez votre cœur et votre esprit…

The First One ?

Hanna Yukisai


	2. Chapter 1

Beautiful Dirt

Par Hanna Yukisai

Rating ?  
Sujet : Dir en grey  
Disclaimers : Je fais ce premier chapitre alors que je viens de finir le second… mon illogisme à l'état pur…  
Paring : Je sais pas si y en a un.  
Déclaration de l'auteur : Mon illogisme est dut au faite, que ma muse de l'inspiration… normalement c'est Aoi mais là, je ne sais pas qui a agit sur moi, enfin bref… elle m'a donné l'idée pour le chapitre 2 avant le chapitre 1… je sais pas, elle doit certainement revendiqué le droit de faire les chapitres dans le désordre… ;

Vous croyez qu'il faut que lire le chapitre 2 avant le 1 ? question existentielle

CHAPITRE 1

Il est tranquillement allongé sur l'herbe. Il regarde les nuages, les différentes formes qu'ils prennent. Il essai de les déchiffrer. Toujours des idées morbides ou étranges viennent en premier lieu. Malgré le soleil resplendissant, son cœur est triste et déverse une vallée de larmes.

Pourquoi tant de tristesse dans son cœur si fragile ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas le droit au bonheur ?

Toutes ses questions lui traversent l'esprit depuis qu'il est enfant…

Enfant… l'a-t-il au moins été ?

Élevé par une mère autoritaire, un père absent… magnifique enfance !

Il ne se rappel de rien de tendre chez elle, seulement des coups qui tombent, la folie qui la saisit, les menaces qu'elle profère.

_Je te hais ! Tu n'es pas un enfant désiré ! Tu ne sers à rien ! J'aimerais que tu sois mort…_

Les paroles de cette mère, dont il a néanmoins toujours cherché le regard, ne savait dire que des paroles haineuses.

Puis il a grandi, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il a mûri, et comme elle l'a toujours souhaité, il a fait comme si sa vie n'avait jamais existé. Alors… peu à peu, elle l'a oublié. Doucement, comme un vieux sentiment désagréable qui fini par se tarir. Ils furent comme deux étrangers habitant sous le même toit. Il a continué ses études, il a aidé son ami à sortir des griffes de son tortionnaire, et il s'est découvert cette passion pour le chant. Il est parti. Loin, très loin d'elle. De Kyoto, il est allé se réfugier à Tokyo. La ville où chacun reste inconnu aux yeux de l'autre… Une ville parfaite pour se faire oublier… mais quelque fois, sa ville natale lui manque. L'air de Kyoto est bien plus maternelle que sa propre mère. Il a crée son groupe avec un bassiste. Cela à duré un temps. Mais ayant chacun un très fort caractère, et un ego sur-développé, l'autre est parti. Désemparé est le sentiment qu'il a ressenti lors de son départ. Il eut le sentiment d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien, que tout était peine perdue. Il a finalement commencé à croire les paroles de sa mère _Tu ne sers à rien_. Dénué de tout intérêt, coquille vide, pantin articulé que les autres manipules à leur guise. Puis, il a pensé à lui. Sa présence lui manquait et de plus, il jouait exactement l'instrument manquant. Il lui a proposé de rentrer dans le groupe. Sans hésitation, il a accepté. Il avait accepté de quitter son Nagano natal pour venir avec lui. Il l'hébergea et sa vie prit un nouveau sens. Il changea le nom du groupe. Tristesse est le sentiment ressentit lorsque ce dernier prit un appartement à lui. Il s'était habitué à son bordel perpétuel, aux éclats de rire, à ses bras consolateurs lorsqu'il était triste. Il s'était tout simplement habitué à l'avoir prés de lui, comme un équilibre. Il s'était aperçu de l'amour qu'il lui portait, que jamais il n'avait pu lui avouer. Trop de blessures s'étaient imprimés en lui pour l'impliqué dans sa propre tristesse. Il l'avait laissé partir, sans rien dire, sans lui avouer son amour. Puis, il l'avait vu avoir de plus en plus d'amants. Et lui, de loin, il continuait à le regarder, tout en souffrant.

La souffrance était un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien. Mais contre lui, que faire ? Jamais il ne pourrait rivaliser avec les hommes avec qui le bassiste était déjà sorti.

Pourquoi toutes ces pensées revenaient en lui par ce temps superbe ? Pourquoi tant de souffrance alors que son rêve s'est réalisé ?

Il a un groupe qui marche très bien, un métier dans lequel il s'éclate, il pourrait avoir n'importe qui… mais… c'est lui qu'il désire… car personne n'a son charisme, sa gentillesse, son regard…

Peut être qu'un jour… il pourra espérer… non comment ose t-il prétendre l'obtenir… lui !

"Arrête de te faire du mal seul." Pense t-il.

_No voice in my heart only darkness…_

Oui… les ténèbres… toujours s'y plonger plus profondément…

Mais un jour, on lui tend la main, la main de celui dont il n'avait plus d'espoir. Il la prend, doucement mais une partie de son cœur est toujours remplie de ténèbres… il fait un effort pour tout combattre, et avec lui, c'est plus facile.

Next one ?

Note de l'auteur : ce premier chapitre est court certes, mais les autres le seront aussi. Ce chapitre 1 étant fait après le 2

Le 20 Juillet 2006


	3. Chapter 2

Beautiful Dirt

Par Hanna Yukisai

Rating : NC-17  
Sujet : Dir en grey  
Disclaimers : Le premier chapitre que je fais est le chapitre 2, vous trouvez ça logique vous ?  
Paring : Qu'elle est l'intérêt de cette fanfic si je vous dis le couple ?  
Warning : bah c'est du NC-17 quoi….  
Déclaration : Bon bah dans mon illogisme tout à fait naturelle, je vais commencer ce chapitre 2 avant même d'avoir écrit le premier…  
Un peu de pitié devant cette lemon, ça fait bien… un an que je n'en ai pas écrite… indulgence s'il vous plaît.

CHAPITRE 2

Un vieux hangar en guise de salle de répétition. Celle-ci était vide de musiciens à part les deux derniers qui étaient restés. Un bataillon d'instruments ornait la pièce. Les deux guitares étaient à même le sol, la basse effondrée contre un morceau de la batterie en kit. Le porte micro plié en deux sous les ébats intensifs des deux jeunes hommes. Le vieux sofa grinçait au même rythme que les mouvements de hanches du chanteur. Le bassiste, les yeux fermés, savourait avec extase chaque vague de plaisir qu'il sent poindre en lui. Ses mains étaient posées sur les hanches du chanteur suivant le mouvement harmonieux de ce dernier. Il sentait qu'il allait de plus en plus vite, leur respiration allant crescendo. La tête renversée en arrière, le blond sentait l'orgasme l'envahir tandis que le brun cherchait, par sadisme pur, à ralentir la cadence. Il désirait le rendre fou par ce plaisir ressenti. Le blond plongeait son regard dans celui du brun lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il avait fait. L'orgasme arracha au chanteur un cri qui passa par les aigus.

Le grand blond élancé se laissait glisser jusqu'au point sensible du bassiste. Il joue doucement avec, regardant du coin de l'œil le bassiste se mordre les doigts de plaisir.

"Vas y… murmura t-il à bout de souffle… Je t'en supplie je n'en peu plus…

- Vraiment ? demanda malicieusement le chanteur en passant sa main sur la partie sensible, la caressant.

- Jee t'een supplie… le bassiste se contracta, ramenant ses épaules à son visage."

Le chanteur ne put résister à cette supplication bien longtemps et décida d'assouvir l'envie pressente de son compagnon. Il enfouit son visage entre ses blanches et très fines jambes. Les hanches de ce dernier se contractèrent et instinctivement, il referma ses jambes autour du visage du chanteur.

Il sentit sa respiration devenir de plus en plus rapide au fil du temps qui passa, il plongea sa main dans la chevelure dorée de homme très concentré à sa tâche buccale. Lorsque le brun n'eut plus assez de souffle pour endurer cet exercice, il se sentit tout son corps de soulever, envahit et à la fois engourdit par le plaisir procuré.

Le chanteur releva la tête, fière d'avoir pu faire hurler son compagnon de plaisir qui résonna à ses oreilles telle une mélodie. Le brun avait essayé de couvrir son hurlement de sa main mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il s'en voulu.

Le chanteur se remonta doucement, posant son visage contre celui du brun. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il embrassa brutalement le bassiste, le forçant à faire jouer leur langue. Le brun en avait assez de tout cela et désirait rentrer chez lui, poussant le chanteur pour se lever. Ledit chanteur ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, empoigna fermement le bassiste qui le repoussa. Seulement du sexe… ils avaient dit… seulement du sexe. Le prix que devait payer le bassiste afin de pouvoir rester dans le groupe.

Le chanteur regarda le bassiste se revêtir rapidement, allumant une cigarette où il avait préalablement ajouté de l'opium. Une fois complètement revêtu, le bassiste essaya de prendre toutes ses affaires empilées dans un coin de la pièce. Il les fourra en vitesse dans son sac à dos et sorti du hangar sans même tourner un regard vers le chanteur. Il avait juste entendu ce dernier lui murmurer "Tu es à moi, tu es ma Ningyo". Le bassiste claqua le volet du hangar et se mit courir jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Ce rituel tout les soirs, celui de devenir, après chaque répétition son jouet… son jouet sexuelle bien sur… Il avait décidé d'accepter ce prix, voulant à tout prix rester dans un groupe de rock. Chaque soir, il pleurait toute les larmes qu'il pouvait et revenait le jour suivant, plus dur de caractère et plus froid. Mais chaque jour, le grand blond venait derrière lui, alors que les autres étaient partis, entourait ses hanches de ses bras et l'entrainait sur le sofa, complètement défoncé à force des ébats sexuels répétés.

Le lendemain, Toshiya arriva directement après les cours à la répétition. Il avait été quelque peu retardé par le professeur qui avait absolument terminé son chapitre. Il savait que le chanteur serait furieux de se retard, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Quand il arriva, tous les autres étaient repartis chez eux. Seul le chanteur était avachi sur le même sofa, fumant encore une de ses cigarettes empoisonnées d'opium. De toute évidence, à l'état de ses yeux, ce n'était pas le premier qu'il fumait. Son regard était noir de colère et ses pupilles dilatées par la drogue. Il se leva en titubant quelque peu, s'avança vers le jeune homme. Il caressa une mèche de cheveux, puis sa joue. Le bassiste, mort de peur, ne détachait pas son regard de celui du chanteur qui, prenant ça comme une insolence, gifla le bassiste qui tituba en arrière de quelques pas, tout en se tenant la joue. Le blond l'attrapa par la manche et le fit basculer sur le sofa. Il s'avança tant bien que mal vers le sofa de s'allongea sur le bassiste afin de recevoir son dû sexuelle.

"Non ! Junya !"

Il se débattit de toutes ses forces pour le pousser, ce qui ne fut pas difficile, vu l'état où se trouvait son adversaire. Le blond revint à la charge et commença à frapper le bassiste de toutes ses forces. Ledit bassiste s'écroulant à terre, il ne sentit plus les coups, à demi inconscient. Les coups ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le batteur arriva et stoppa le chanteur. Au loin, il n'entendit que les sirènes des pompiers qui le menaient à l'hôpital. Il en sortit une semaine plus tard, totalement remis, physiquement.

Le chanteur ne toucha plus au bassiste, jusqu'à ce fameux jour…

Le chanteur avait décidé de recevoir de bassiste chez lui. Il avait tout prémédité en subtilisant au bassiste sa pair de lunettes de vue. Le bassiste ne les mettait jamais pour la répétition mais le reste du temps, il n'avait pas autre choix que de les porter. Le bassiste s'apercevant de ce vol, se rendit chez son chanteur afin de les récupérer. Lorsqu'il se présenta à la porte, deux hommes complètement dénudés l'accueillit et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Le chanteur, assit dans son lit, lui aussi dénudé, le regarda avec malice et attrapa la pair de lunettes et appâta le bassiste avec. Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans son dos, et là… le bassiste ne put rien faire d'autre que attendre que tout soit fini. Lorsqu'il sorti de la pièce, avec ses lunettes, sa vie était brisée. Son cœur était anéantit, ses espoirs réduis à zéro. Lorsqu'il sorti de l'appartement, le suicide ne lui semblait que tout ce qu'il lui restait, afin de se débarrasser de cette… belle saleté qui, selon lui, parcourait tout son corps.

Tout son être n'était que douleur, lui qui n'avait à peine que dix sept ans… et lui, un tout petit peu plus vieux.

Les seuls mots qui revenaient sans cesse en lui étaient… Humiliation, Poupée, Manipulation. Et puis, il l'a revu, lui cet ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois… Il l'a aidé à remonter à la surface, il l'a aidé à reprendre confiance en lui. Il a quitté le groupe, il a tout quitté. Puis l'ami est reparti, il a réussit à résister. Puis, il lui a proposé de rejoindre son groupe, parce l'ancien bassiste avait claqué la porte. Il accepte sans réfléchir. Il sait qu'avec cet ami, il ne craint rien. Qu'il sera toujours présent pour le protéger. Alors il quitte son Nagano natal sur le champ et part rejoindre son ami chanteur à Tokyo.

Voila le souvenir le plus douloureux dans la vie du bassiste. Mais depuis, le petit chanteur blond l'a toujours protégé au grès de sa propre sécurité.

Inconnu dans Tokyo, le bassiste a habité pendant un moment chez son ami, puis, lorsque celui-ci a trouvé un appartement, sa vie est devenue un peu plus triste tandis qu'il avait passé de merveilleux moments avec lui. Tout lui manquait chez lui, sa chaleur protectrice, son rire, les boules de papiers froissées jonchés sur le sol, les fois où il s'endormait à même le sol, ses tristesses, ses colères…tout.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'envahir définitivement l'espace du chanteur, et c'est cela qui l'avait poussé à faire ce choix. A quitter cette aile protectrice…

Next one ?

Note de l'auteur : J'ai fait ça en quelques heures, je suis trop contente . Bon, je suppose que dans ce chapitre vous avez compris de qui il s'agit…

Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas écrite une lemon (au moins un an, si ce n'est pire) Maintenant…. Passons à un autre personnage…


	4. Chapter 3

Beautiful Dirt

Hanna Yukisai

Rating : PG-13  
Sujet : Dir en grey  
Disclaimers : Aimerai qu'une rousse et qu'un kawaii m'appartiennent mais non… snif… j'en ais bien besoin pourtant…  
Paring : chais pas encore.  
Spoiler : C'est quoi ça ?  
Genre : triste comme l'ensemble de cette fanfic.  
Muse : Aucun (m'ont tous abandonnés)  
Déclaration de l'auteur : Même s'ils trouvent cette saleté belle, faudrait songer à faire le ménage… XD.

CHAPITRE 3

Reine des glaces, voilà ce qu'il est. Voilà comment il a toujours été considéré par le reste de ses amis. Un homme réservé qui savait quand même rire. Il n'est pas réservé dans le sens toujours dans son coin, à ruminer des pensées noires mais réservé dans le sens : on ne connaît pas son passé, on ne sait pas qui il fréquente en dehors des répètes et on ne connaît pas ses sentiments envers ses prochains, on ne sait rien et il a toujours son sang froid, même dans les situations les plus critique.

Un seul sait que tout cela n'est qu'apparence, illusion, faux. Un seul a tout vu sans pour autant le dire. Il l'a comprit par le regard.

Il a tenté de rectifier le tire en renforçant cette apparence qu'il a eu tant de mal à bâtir. Malheureusement, cette lutte acharnée fait beaucoup rire son compagnon de musique. Que cacher à un chanteur prophète ? Pas grand-chose.

Il jette alors un œil attendrit vers le guitariste à la crinière de feu. Son cœur bat à la chamade pour lui, et pourtant… jamais il n'a osé aller lui dire quoi que ce soit. Même dans les pires moments, jamais il n'a été le voir. Lui qui savait bien le consoler et lui faire retrouver le sourire. Il soupire mais il faisait ça pour son bien, lui dont le corps n'a servit qu'à assouvir les pulsions des hommes. Petite marionnette fêlée. La pensée du passé de débauché qu'il a eu le fait maintenant sourire. Un sourire forcé, pour dire la vérité.

Autrefois, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore musicien et qu'il avait besoin d'argent… il s'était fait engager dans une agence de call girl. Il pensait que si tout se passait par téléphone tout irait bien mais… le patron, remarquant cette beauté irrésistible, ce mixage entre homme et femme, bel androgyne, commença à lui proposer des boulots en échange d'une augmentation. Appâter par cette offre, le jeune homme accepta sans vraiment voir où tout cela va le mener. Il devint "dame de bonne compagnie". Puis, peu à peu, son corps a commença à être désiré en échange d'un pourboire important. Il s'était dit que ce n'était que son corps et que son esprit était ailleurs. Cet argent, il en avait besoin, aussi jeune qu'il pouvait être, il voulait concrétiser ses rêves et s'acheter l'instrument de ses rêves, comme son idole.

Les clients s'enchaînaient et sa cagnotte augmentait. Complètement défoncé pour supporter le carnage que chaque clients laissaient en lui. Des salarymans étaient les clients les plus nombreux. Son corps, mutilé, défoncé, meurtri, mourrait peu à peu.

Tout cela ne fut pas un simple parti de sexe puisque chaque client avait sa dose de sadisme. Quelque fois, les coups pleuvaient sur son corps, il ne devait pas réagir. Et chaque fois qu'il rentrait à l'agence, son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses mais personne ne s'en souciait. Dépression. Alcool. Boire de plus en plus pour oublier ses problèmes. Mais il continua, car dans sa tête seul l'argent comptait. Jusqu'au jour où par un coup de trop, il fut assommé. Là dans son coma, il put réfléchir. Que faire ? Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Avait il amassé assez d'argent ? Il sortit de son coma trois jours après avec la ferme résolution d'arrêter tout cela. Une fois sorti, il se rendit à l'agence et démissionna. Le patron résista un moment, essayant de le faire changer d'avis grâce à l'argent. Il ne voulait, naturellement, pas perdre sa poule aux œufs d'or. Mais rien, le jeune homme resta de marbre. Le patron dut flancher à un moment, malgré tout l'honneur qui le couvrait, le jeune homme se demandait souvent qu'elle honneur pouvait-il avoir. Il accepta de perdre un de ses "investissements".

Il compta tout l'argent qu'il avait récolté. Largement assez pour s'acheter sa batterie. Puis il fit des recherches et il se trouva un groupe qui avait besoin d'un batteur. Il accepta. Puis il passa à un autre groupe et encore dans un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un qui lui corresponde. Il le trouva…

Maintenant, toute cette histoire de vente charnelle fait partie de son passé mais quelques fois, il rencontre d'anciens clients qui lui font encore des propositions et quelques fois, il a peur de ce qu'il est.

Il ne mérite pas de l'avoir, lui qui est si gentil, honnête et qui, malgré son caractère parfois enfantin, est celui qui le calme le mieux sans pour autant savoir son passé. Le batteur ferme ses yeux, toujours assis derrière sa batterie, toujours dans la douce attitude "reine des glaces" qu'il a construit pour que personne ne sache ce passé de débauches qui font de lui un être impur et sale.

Le guitariste s'approche de lui, en lâchant son instrument. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la batterie, face à son ami et attrape sa mèche de cheveux qu'il enroule autour de ses doigts. Le jeune homme cache sa surprise et son trouble d'avoir celui qu'il aime si près. Ledit amoureux lâchant les cheveux du batteur et passa sa main sur la joue de l'autre qui ouvre les yeux, les joues rosies. Il détourne son regard, le batteur sent son cœur battre à la chamade. Le guitariste, lui est tout à fait confiant et s'approche de ses lèvres. Il dépose un baiser doux et tendre. Par réflexe, le batteur enroule ses bras autour de la nuque de son ami qui lui chuchote :

'Tu n'es pas sale. Aishiteru."

Next one ?

Note de l'auteur : Par la chaleur qu'il fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Sinon… … PAUVRE SHINYA PARRRRDONNNNN ! TT


	5. Chapter 4

Beautiful Dirt

Par Hanna Yukisai

Rating : R  
Sujet : Dir en grey  
Disclaimers : Y sont pas à moi… heureusement d'un côté vu les horreur que je leur fais faire…  
Paring : aucun  
Spoiler : vous me prenez pour quoi ?  
Genre : je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense que pour une fois, malgré les déchirures, ce sera très tendrement tut je peux pas le dire, sinon, pas la peine que j'écrive.  
Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est un chapitre improbable…  
Déclaration : Deux chapitres dans une journée (même si c'est très court…) vais-je y arriver par 39°C ? Vous le saurez en bas de la page (nous sommes le 26 juillet 2006)

CHAPITRE 4

Il le sait depuis toujours. Il l'observe sans lui avoir révélé le secret qui les unit. Ils sont bien plus proches que le chanteur le croit. Et ça… seul le leader le sait. Il ne lui a pas encore dit qui il était en réalité. Il a peur des conséquences. Il sait que son chanteur ne va pas le prendre sans colère, sans larmes, sans hurlements… Il le sait, surtout qu'en ce moment, le chanteur n'est pas en forme. Il a une angine, il est un peu déprimé et malgré tout l'amour que lui donne le bassiste, il a l'impression que plus rien ne vient en lui au niveau de ses chansons. Période de stagnation que le blond déteste. A cause de sa maladie, deux concerts organisés pour le fan club ont été décalés. Comment lui dire qu'il est son père ? Comment lui avouer que celui qu'il n'a jamais vu, celui qui s'est fait viré, c'est lui…

Une fois que la mère eut accouché de son fils, elle s'est aperçue que c'était plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait et elle l'a viré. Mais pas question qu'elle le laisse approcher de son fils.

Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle s'en est occupée, bien au contraire. Elle ne lui a donné aucun amour. Cet amour que lui cherchait à donner à son fils, elle lui en privait. Pourtant il faut bien qu'il lui dise.

Mille fois il a essayé mais les mots restaient coincé dans sa gorge. La vue de son enfant au moment crucial l'effrayait plus que tout.

A qui se confier dans des cas pareil ? Surtout pas à la mère. D'après ce Kyo avait dit au hasard d'une conversation, elle s'était remariée et qu'elle avait eu un autre enfant, une fille, qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Plus que lui ne l'a jamais été.

Les souvenirs assaillent le guitariste qui tranquillement s'était assis au bord de la fenêtre.

"Kao, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… a t-elle annoncé un soir alors qu'ils allaient la voir.

- Que se passe t-il ? demande t-il inquiet.

- Je crois que je suis enceinte de toi.

Silence de stupeur. Elle lui montre alors le test de grossesse qu'elle a effectué. Il affiche les deux barres qui indiquent que la jeune femme attend bien un enfant.

- Alors que fait-on ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, rétorque l'homme.

- Moi non plus.

Ils échangent un regard.

- On… on le garde alors ? demande t-il, sa main posée sur le ventre encore plat de sa petite amie.

- Oui….

Elle l'embrasse tendrement.

Puis les mois ont passé et son ventre a gonflé. L'échographie révèle que le sexe de l'enfant sera masculin. Les deux parents sont heureux. Les mois passent encore et Kaoru dort la tête sur le ventre de son aimée, il peut sentir les mouvements de son enfant qui pédale comme un fou. Il pose sa main sur une bosse que l'enfant à laisser en donnant un violent coup. Il caresse doucement la peau douce. La bosse disparaît peu à peu. Il pose alors sa main à plat, l'enfant pose son pied contre la paroi ventrale. Le guitariste sourit. Il laisse sa main sur le ventre mais la fait glisser contre le ventre. Il sent le pied se déplacer en même temps que lui. Ce jeu continu un moment, jusqu'à ce que la femme, inconsciemment dans son sommeil se retourne.

Puis, les neuf mois passent, la femme accouche d'un beau bébé. La sage femme le prend et le pose contre la femme. Kaoru, à côté, pleure de bonheur. Il a collé sa main contre sa bouche; les larmes salées coulant dessus. Il tend un doigt vers son enfant, son fils. Ce dernier ressert ses toutes petites mains autour des doigts de son père qui pleure de plus belle. L'infirmière reprend le nouveau né, afin de lui faire un brin de toilette.

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune mère, son petit ami et son enfant sortent de l'hôpital et rentre dans leur appartement qu'ils partagent.

Les jours, les mois coulent dans le bonheur le plus total. Un père dévoué, un homme attentionné, cette nouvelle famille est heureuse. Jusqu'au drame.

Le bébé, l'homme c'est bien, tout le monde est heureux mais elle voit qu'elle n'a plus de temps pour elle. Elle commence à déprimer, à tourner en rond, à quelque fois délaisser le bébé. Elle pleure toute la journée sur son canapé. Elle étouffe ici. Elle a l'impression de ne plus vivre. Un soir, la dispute éclate. Elle devient folle et elle lui ordonne de la laisser elle et son bébé. Pour elle, c'est de sa faute à lui. Elle le chasse et le menace s'il revient si ce n'est pour voir son fils. Il part, le cœur brisé et ne lui restant qu'une photo pour souvenir de ce fils. Il engage un avocat, mais la garde est toujours donnée à la mère même au pays du soleil levant.

Les années ont passé et la photo a passé les années près de lui puis, il a eu la chance de l'avoir près de lui, dans un groupe, à le voir tout les jours.

Maintenant il faut lui dire, mais comment ?

Le chanteur s'approche de lui, pose sa main sur l'épaule de son leader, inquiet.

Il saisit l'occasion et l'emmène dehors, dans le parc proche de la salle de répétition.

Il lui dit tout, raconte tout. Le chanteur l'écoute attentivement. Il ne dit rien. Le leader fini son discours.

Le chanteur regarde tranquillement le leader qui tente de reprendre son souffle.

Le chanteur sourit

"Je sais papa."

last one ?

Note de l'auteur : Comment ça j'ai 43 minutes de retard sur la journée. Je parlais de la journée, le temps que je reste éveillé bien sûr XD

Bon, je me suis dit, ça fait trois chapitre que je torture les doudous alors bon… d'accord, je les tortures encore mais… moins quand même… Je voulais faire un chapitre un peu décalé par rapport aux autres.


	6. Chapter 5

Beautiful Dirt

Par Hanna Yukisai

Rating : PG-13/NC-17  
Sujet : Dir en grey  
Disclaimers : The Final Chapter Que ce passera t-il ? Héhéhé  
Paring : euh… à vous de devinez avec les chapitres d'avant  
Spoiler : mode Mana quand on lui pose une question … … …  
Genre : Amoureux  
Déclaration de l'auteur : J'ai quelque chose à déclarer moi ? Ben non, je préfère arrêter de dire des bêtises et écrire ce "Final" chapter (faut comprendre le jeu de mot)

CHAPITRE 5

Depuis toujours il a ce doute, mais jamais il n'a voulu ouvrir les yeux face à la réalité. Les filles, il ne peut aimer que les filles. D'ailleurs, il est avec une jeune fille, les fiançailles ont eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant. Cette charmante jeune fille s'appelle Tsukiyo "la nuit éclairée par la lune" Qui est la lune et qui est la nuit ? Est elle la lune qui éclaire sa nuit noire ? C'est ce qu'il a pensé avant de se rendre compte qu'elle l'a éclairé certes, mais sur une autre facette de lui-même qu'il essaye désespérément de se voiler.

Il regarde souvent le bassiste se jeter au cou de son chanteur, l'embrassant sans honte. Lui jamais ne pourrait faire ça, il le sait, en tout cas… il le croit.

Tsukiyo est magnifique, vraiment magnifique et différente de toute les autres nipponnes, elle est tolérante et elle l'aime parce qu'il est lui et pas parce qu'il fait parti d'un groupe de musique. D'ailleurs, elle n'écoute pas de visual kei. Tout n'est que bonheur dans sa vie… alors… pourquoi ses regards se tournent tout le temps vers le batteur ? Pourquoi son cœur s'emballe lorsqu'ils parlent ? Pourquoi est il beaucoup moins sûr de lui depuis quelque temps. Surtout depuis certains événements…

Lors des tournées, il arrive parfois que part manque de temps, retard ou autres incidents, les douches se fassent à deux. Cette fois là, il doit prendre sa douche avec le batteur. A la nouvelle, son cœur a commencé à l'accélérer. Une fois dans la salle de bain, seul avec le charmant batteur, il sent ses joues s'enflammer. Il se met dans un loin éloigné pour se déshabiller le plus rapidement possible. Il se tourne ensuite vers le batteur qui enlève son T-shirt : un bras, puis un autre et enfin il fait glisser le vêtement au dessus de sa tête laissant apercevoir au guitariste son torse. Il passe ensuite au pantalon : il dégrafe la fermeture, déboutonne et fait tomber le long ses longues jambes fines et blanche le jean serré. Il fait de même avec son boxer noir. Une fois complètement dénudé, il pousse ses affaires dans un coin de la salle de bain, se préoccupant pas de l'état de son ami guitariste. Il s'approche de lui pendant que l'autre essaye de s'encastrer dans le mur. Le batteur prend sa main, et l'emmène dans la douche avec lui. Le trouble du roux s'accentue par la petitesse de la cabine de douche. Leurs corps son proche l'un de l'autre. Le batteur ouvre le robinet d'eau, réglant de sa main gauche la température. Une fois à une chaleur supportable il met le jet sur la tête du guitariste, mouillant ainsi ses cheveux. Ledit guitariste surprit demande à son ami ce qu'il fait. Le batteur sourit mais ne répond pas, il continue d'humidifier ce corps musclé. Il arrête l'eau et prend le shampooing du roux. Il en verse au creux de sa paume et l'étale sur les mains avant d'entremêler ses doigts dans la chevelure folle de l'autre. Il frotte doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement couverte de mousse. Il reprend la paume de douche et après avoir revérifié la température de l'eau, il rince le shampooing. Le roux ne dit plus rien trop absorbé par les mouvements du batteur qui le touche. Quand le musicien juge que le shampooing est parti, il referme le robinet d'eau chaude et se prépare à attaquer le corps de son ami. Le roux sait que cette partie de la douche va être assez délicate. Le compagnon prend le savon qu'il frotte contre ses mains un long moment avant de le reposer. Il pose ses mains sur le visage du guitariste et fait glisser ses mains sur sa peau, évitant les yeux. Le batteur descend jusqu'au cou et la nuque. Le guitariste ferme les yeux au contacte des mains du batteur qui descend de plus en plus bas, le torse puis le dos puis l'entrejambe qui réagit aussitôt au savonnage sensuel du batteur. Le guitariste rougit un peu plus mais le batteur continu : les fesses, les jambes, les pieds. Pour la troisième fois, le batteur reprend la paume de douche et ouvre le robinet. Il commence à rincer le visage de son ami, puis le torse, frottant de sa main libre pour faire partir le savon. Il se met à genou et revient encore une fois à l'entrejambe actif de son ami. Il continu son rinçage. Toujours accroupi, le batteur éteint l'eau. Il lâche la douchette et posa ses mains sur les cuisses brûlantes de son ami, approchant dangereusement sa tête du membre excité. Il pose ses lèvres dessus, déposant des baisers. Le roux lâche un mini cri plaquant ses mains contre la paroi de la cabine. Le batteur sourit et décide de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il prend complètement le membre de son ami dans sa bouche et commence à le caresser avec sa langue. Malgré tout le plaisir que ressent le guitariste, il arrête le batteur et sort de la cabine de douche. Il ne peut pas, il n'est pas ce qu'il croit… Le batteur, toujours accroupi dans le bac à douche murmure un "ça c'est ce que tu veux croire." Le guitariste sort en trombe de la salle de bain, s'habille à la vitesse de la lumière et sort de la chambre.

Là on commencé ses doutes sur lui, sur son orientation sexuelle.

Et puis, ce qui a confirmé ses doutes, c'est le moment, où sa tendre belle ne le procura plus de plaisir. C'est le moment, où chaque fois qu'ils font l'amour, la scène de la douche avec le batteur lui revient à l'esprit. Il n'arrive qu'à prendre du plaisir qu'en pensant à lui. Seulement, un jour…

Les bougies dans la chambre, une bouteille de saké ouverte, une ambiance torride. Il simule tout cela bien sûr. Il n'arrive qu'à avoir une érection qu'en pensant au batteur sous la douche. Elle a une nuisette mauve qu'elle fait glisser sur ses épaules, puis les bras, les hanches jusqu'à sol. Elle arrache littéralement les habits de son petit ami qui se laisse faire. Il caresse son dos, ses fesses. Les deux nus, l'acte charnel commence, un va et vient incessant. Le roux ferme les yeux et pense au batteur dans des conditions tout aussi excitantes. En ce moment, c'est le batteur avec lequel il fait l'amour pas la fille. Au moment de l'extase… l'erreur… il hurle le nom de son ami et pas celle de sa fiancé. Elle reste pétrifiée. Alors c'est dont ça pense t-elle. Oui… il aime les hommes, il peut plus le cacher, ni à lui, ni à elle qu'il a suffisamment trahi. Elle comprend. Elle prend la bague de fiançailles et la lui tend. Il la prend. Elle reprend ses affaires et quitte l'appartement du roux… définitivement.

Quelques temps après, il apprend par un ami le passé de Shinya. Il s'en fiche, quoi qu'il est pu faire dans le passé, il l'aime, il l'a toujours aimé et oui… il est homosexuel mais s'en fiche…

Il lui dit, le batteur sourit. Cela veut dire oui…

Next... Epilogue.


	7. Epilogue

Beautiful Dirt

Par Hanna Yukisai

Rating : R  
Sujet : Diru  
Disclaimers : C'EST LA FIIIIIIINNNNN !!!!  
Paring : euh… tout ceux qui se sont formés dans les chapitres auparavant.  
Spoiler : Epilogue.  
Genre : Le mot de la fin  
Déclaration : C'est ma première fanfic en chapitre qui se termine. I'm Happy desu !

EPILOGUE

Dans les moments difficiles, la belle saleté permet de faire avancer les choses avec la personne.

Quand on a fini de se rappeler, on tente d'en faire abstraction, de vivre le moment présent avec la personne aimée, quelle qu'elle soit.

C'est dur mais à deux, on y arrive toujours mieux que seul.

Maintenant que les moments durs sont passés, que vous les avez affronté sans sourciller, vous pouvez simplement… vivre…

The Final

Note de l'auteur : C'est déjà fini ? T.T oki. Très contente d'avoir pu amener à terme cette fic.


End file.
